Sexual Therapy
by rosexknight
Summary: Anon Prompted (From a list of "We're bad at Dating" themed prompts): Your appointment with a sexual therapist was right after mine and we got talking in the waiting room. No smut yet. But rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Sexual Therapy

By: RosexKnight

_Anon Prompted (From a list of "We're bad at Dating" themed prompts): Your appointment with a sexual therapist was right after mine and we got talking in the waiting room. No smut in the fic yet, but rated M for obvious reasons._

Going to sexual therapy was not something Gold was proud of. Although his therapist assured him it had nothing to do with his age, he just liked to assume that much more than whatever he's been told about some sort of psychological thing that caused his body to refuse to act as if it should.

It'll respond when you don't have trepidations. It'll respond when you meet the right woman. Have you ever thought that maybe women were simply not what you're into anymore? Yes he certainly liked the age excuse better.

He was back in the waiting room, setting up his next appointment and was about to leave when a woman entered, coming to stand beside him for the receptionist to check her in. Belle French, as her name seemed to be, didn't look the slightest bit embarrassed to be there at all, and even looked at him with a polite smile before she went to sit down to wait for her name to be called, pulling a copy of Watership Down from her bag.

"Appropriate subject matter." she said simply when she caught his glance. "I uh…thought it might be a bit funny to read it here while I waited."

"Appropriate indeed." Gold managed, trying his best to have his voice stay in the steady landlord tone. "Though a bit of a stretch. I don't think this place specializes in teaching you how to find a new home and fend off wild weasels and dogs."

"No I suppose not." Belle said with a giggle. God what was a young girl like her doing here anyway? How did her beauty not have her a line of willing suitors out the door. Was that the problem? Did she have too much sex? Was that even possible? "Are you alright?"

Her words cut through hi haze and he blinked, realizing he'd been staring. "Yes I'm fine. Sorry I…"

Belle giggled and Gold felt like he needed to flee. "Orgasms." She said simply, and both of them blushed. Her voice grew lower even though they were alone. "I uh…have trouble having them."

Part of him wanted to offer his assistance. Play that off as a joke. Anything to be able to move and leave again. But all he could say was "Ah. Yes that…would be a problem."

She nodded. "And…?"

"The usual with older men." He managed, but saw her eyebrow quirk and her eyes flick down. He was about to question her when the nurse was calling her name and she was standing.

"Well. Good luck Mr…?"

"Gold. Rafe Gold. I own the pawn shop across the library."

Oh he sounded like a stupid eager teenager.

"Right. Well. Good luck, Mr. Gold. I'll see you around."

As she disappeared behind the door he was still very confused as to the look he'd received from her until his body finally let him move. He shifted, and found he'd gone half-hard in his pants. Just by talking to her about a book about bunnies. And now she probably thought he was just some perverted old man.

He left immediately, going to his shop to tinker and clean and get his mind off it.

At least he knew he was still attracted to women.


	2. Chapter 2

Sexual Therapy

By: RosecKnight

_Gold apologizes to Belle. Belle asks him a question._

Chapter Two

She was the new librarian.

She was the goddamn new librarian and he was all too aware of the normally short distance between his shop and the library, which he never went into, that suddenly felt like a mile-long walk. He found himself looking for an excuse to go in. He didn't need to go in of course. He had a rather fine collection of first editions at home that he never touched. But now...Well now he was listing after the librarian who went to sexual therapy as well because she couldn't have orgasms and had been the only woman who managed to excite him in years and she just had to be across the street didn't she?

He needed a plan. A plan to casually stroll in. Make small talk. Strike up a conversation about Fitzgerald's use of symbolism. She probably read Fitzgerald. Then he'd apologize for being such a wanker and making a fool of himself the day before. And she'd be none the wiser about the fact that he'd thought of her that night after a cold shower proved ineffective.

Rent had already been collected this month, so that was out. He wasn't in the mood to read. But that was hardly common knowledge wasn't it? Perhaps he could feign interest about a story, even if the only one he could think of was the one she'd been reading the day before. Damn bunnies.

And so, he found himself trying to look natural as he closed the shop for lunch and crossed the street to the library which thankfully wasn't crowded.

"Oh." She seemed surprised to see him limp in, but she stood from her spot at the circulation desk and approached him with a smile. "Hello, Mr. Gold."

"Miss French." He greeted, happy he was able to keep his voice even. "I was looking for a book."

"I gathered. Did you have a particular one in mind?"

"Watership Down." Her eyebrows shot up. "You uh...reading it yesterday made me feel nostalgic for it. I'm afraid I don't have that one in my collection. Haven't even read it since I was in high school."

"It's one of my favorites." Belle admitted, "Follow me I believe we have a first edition."

"You wouldn't be reading the first edition?"

"Well I usually can't afford them. The copy I have is the one I got from my english teacher in high school actually."

He made a noise of acceptance as he followed her through the shelves. She was very pretty in her blue dress. It wasn't too formal but not too casual either and he tried (really he did) not to think of hiking that skirt up and taking her against a shelf. Oh but wasn't he there to talk about her arousing him without meaning to?

"Miss French about yesterday-"

"Here it is!" She chimed, pulling a hardback book sporting a brown rabbit on the cover from the shelf. She turned to him with eyes that were quizzical and dammit blue was just his new favorite color wasn't it? "What about yesterday?"

How did one speak again? "At...in the waiting room. When I...I didn't mean..."

"Mr. Gold are you apologizing for getting a no-reason boner by talking to me?"

Gold blinked, looking up at her, but she looked perfectly normal, as if this wasn't highly embarrassing. "Yes, dearie I suppose I am."

Belle smiled. "It's fine. Really. I don't have a problem with that kind of thing. And I didn't think you were some creeper. It happens."

"Not normally I assure you..." He grumbled. "I did tell the truth about the reason for my appointments there."

"As did I. Ready to check out?"

He nodded deftly and followed her back to the circulation desk. She explained that he got two weeks with the book, though he doubted it would take him two days to finish it if that gave him an excuse to go back to the library and see her.

"That's one of our only first editions." She cautioned.

"I'll treat it as if it were a precious diamond."

That had her smiling, and a swell of pride surged through him. "I'll see you in two weeks then, Mr. Gold."

"Until then, dearie."

When he got back to his shop he was surprised to find that so-called "no-reason" boners tended to crop up quite a bit with Miss French around. That was fine though. At least now he had a new fantasy tonight.

She had to bring a partner.

She had to bring a god damn partner.

How was that going to help her with sex?!

And he had to waltz into the library that day didn't he? Limp in looking all sexy in that suit asking for the bunny book and of course shed given him the first edition. What was wrong with her?

Doctor Archie Hopper was nothing if not discreet. Always discreet. And she knew sexual therapy was supposed to help, though it hadn't done much until Gold had commented on her reading material in the waiting room and left half hard. He'd apologized of course, and shed accepted. He certainly didn't need to know she'd brought herself closer than ever with thoughts of him last night and was probably going to try a fantasy staged in the library tonight. Discreet and halfway right about finding the right person. That was Hopper.

Now, however, she wanted to strangle him. Because it was all his fault that she was standing at the door to Gold's pawn shop having to gather her courage to go inside.

Now or never.

The bell above the shop chimed, and Belle gave Gold a smile as he stared at her with surprise.

"It's hardly been two hours Miss French. I don't believe I owe a fine yet." He said, a smile quirking at his lips and dammit why did his accent have to be so sexy?

"Not quite." She agreed, trying to sound casual as her eyes ripped away from him and wandered the shop. "I was just on my lunch break and realized I've never actually been into your shop before."

"Well there's not much to it."

That, of course, was a lie. The shop was scattered with more antiques and knick-knacks than Belle had ever seen. She circled the shop, eyes grazing over the various dolls and clocks and jewelry until they came to rest on a porcelain tea set.

"Oh this is gorgeous!" She chimed as she took one of the cups gingerly in her hands. It was white, with a painted blue flower on the side. "Reminds me of a set I had as a girl."

He had stood, and was smiling at her. "That is one of my favorite items that I've had the pleasure of procuring."

Belle swallowed, meeting his eyes for a moment. "There was uh...something I needed to talk to you about, Mr. Gold." She fiddled with the cup in her hands.

The man stiffened, and Belle thought for a moment that he probably thought she'd tell him she was getting a restraining order or something. She watched him swallow, and offered a small smile.

"And what's that, dearie?"

Suddenly she felt very foolish. "You uh...you know I see Doctor Hopper. About...climaxing."

His head tilted as he made a sort of hum of acknowledgement, urging her to continue.

"He uh...he said I should bring a partner to my next session. Said it...might help."

Gold paled as his eyebrows shot up. "Miss French. Are you suggesting we...?"

"No! No not that I...I don't know." God what was she doing? "You're just the only one besides the secretary and nurses and Hopper to know I go there and why. Even my own father doesn't know I go there he thinks I go to yoga every two weeks. I thought maybe if your appointment was around the same time...Because I...I don't have the heart to tell any of my exes. No man wants to hear that their girlfriend faked it every time."

"Indeed not." He agreed, and something in his voice indicated he knew the feeling. "But I don't think Mr. Hopper intended for you to bring a partner simply because he knows your trouble coming."

"I'm sorry." She said softly, suddenly feeling like an idiotic little girl in his pawn shop, asking him to come to a sexual therapy appointment with her when they hadn't even... "I'll uh. I'll go."

"Miss French."

He's said her name before she even had time to think about turning back to put the teacup away and scramble out the door. She swallowed, her cheeks flaring as she looked back to him. He looked just as nervous as she did.

"Would a kiss count?"

A kiss. A kiss was simple. A kiss was easy. A kiss she could do.

"I don't see why not." She said with a small smile.

Belle had only taken one step closer to Mr. Gold when he was on her, came hooked around his elbow as  
his hands cradled her face. His eyes locked onto hers, and her heart stuttered. He was searching her. Making sure she wouldn't slap him or change her mind. Their noses brushed for a moment, and he never broke eye contact. It wasn't until their lips were breaths apart that she let her eyes flutter closed, and then his lips were on her.

Oh but the kiss was anything but simple. Sparks seemed to fly from his lips through her body. Belle was only vaguely aware that something hit the floor before her hands were in his hair, carding through the soft locks that were perhaps a little too long as he made a soft noise of appreciation. His lips were tender but firm on hers, and she found herself leaning into him when he moved to pull away, deepening the connection with a noise of her own.

She didn't know how long they stood there in his shop, kissing in the shelves, but eventually he did pull away, stealing her breath with it.

"I..." She started. What was she supposed to tell him? That she'd never been kissed like that? Never felt fireworks from lips before? Wanted another? Her mind raced before finally landing on a coherent thought. "I dropped the teacup."

Gold had pulled a hand away in favor of leaning on his cane. She wondered if his legs had turned to jelly too. The other hand on her cheek didn't move, and she leaned into it unconsciously as he stroked the pad of his thumb across her cheek. Looking completely awestruck. Like at any moment she'd disappear.

Finally, he blinked, looking to the floor. "Aye. You did."

God why did his accent have to be thicker? The universe really hated her didn't it?

With some effort she bent down to retrieve the cup, gasping sharply as she noticed a chip in the rim. She'd chipped it. She'd been so incapable of keeping her cool with a kiss that she'd dropped the cup of his favorite teaset and now.

"I'm so sorry. It's...chipped." She said, and he tilted his head, letting his hand fall to his side. "You can hardly see it."

She was bracing herself for anger, but he only shook his head, stepping back to give her some space.

"It's just a cup."

"Right. Of...of course." She turned, setting the cup back in its rightful place with the rest of the teaset. She could feel Gold's eyes on her, but somehow that felt...alright.

"My uh...the appointment is a week from yesterday..."

"Mine as well."

"Well I'll uh. See you then Mr. Gold."

He nodded. "Until then, Miss French."

Belle felt like she was running as she gave him a smile and exited the shop. It wasn't until she was halfway to Granny's that she brought her hand to her lips.

Oh she was in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Sexual Therapy

By: RosexKnight

_The sexual therapy session with Belle and Gold might be more embarrassing than either of them thought._

Chapter Three

It was painfully obvious that Dr. Hopper was not expecting what had transpired that morning in his office. Then again, no one would have expected Belle French and Rafe Gold to come in together to "kill two birds with one stone" as Belle said. He'd asked her to come in with a partner. This was the last thing he had expected.

No wonder they were having problems.

"Well. Two birds with one stone it is." Archie said pleasantly as he waved them into his office.

Gold shuffled awkwardly into Dr. Hopper's office, followed by Belle who was much more at-ease now that they were there, showing no trepidations at all. Obviously she was much more confident than he was. Or better at faking it.

"So." Hopper began once Gold and Belle had sat on the couch. "When did you two start being sexually active together?"

Gold groaned internally. Oh god how had he been convinced to doing this?

"We...uh..."

"We haven't exactly been active yet." Belle provided. "We've only kissed."

"I see. And are you planning on being sexually active?"

Nope. He couldn't do this.

"We're...seeing where it goes." Belle provided again.

Archie nodded, glancing between he two of them. "Well why don't we start with you, Belle?" She nodded. "Now, are you still having no trouble with arousal?"

"No. No trouble with arousal. Just finishing."

"And when was the last time you masturbated?"

Gold looked away, hiding his blush as he wondered if it were possible for him to completely fuse with the couch.

"Last week. The day after our session. It was more successful than other times..."

"And why do you think that is?"

He probably imagined the way she glanced to him. "I uh...tried a different fantasy that was more...effective."

"I see. But no climax?"

"No. But I came close. I think the...um...fantasy helped."

"Do you know why you couldn't climax?"

"I dunno." She said truthfully. "It's like all the other times. I get close and just...don't. I try. I try to feel all I can but it builds and I just...don't."

Archie made a humming noise, nodding as his dog Pongo placed his head in the doctor's lap.

"Now you, Mr, Gold."

Oh lord not him. Why did it have to be his turn? He turned to Dr. Hopper, nodding.

"When you kissed Belle, did you feel any arousal?" The Doctor asked gently.

Yes. A lot. But he wasn't too sure if he would be able to say that in front of Belle just yet. Not with her glancing to him and blushing. "Why don't we start with something a little easier?"

"Okay." Archie said with a nod. "Did you try and masturbate like we talked about?"

Oh that was so much worse. "Yes." Archie gave him a gentle smile, patiently waiting. "It was successful."

This seemed to surprise him. "Really?"

"Yes." Gold cleared his throat. "The night of our last session and the night after."

"You were able to get aroused and finish?" Gold nodded. "And...what was different this time than the others?"

He probably imagined the way Belle looked away from him when he glanced to her. "The fantasy."

Archie wanted him to continue. "I think it was because of the new fantasy for me as well..."

"And do you think the fantasy will be better than reality?"

"Well considering in reality I can't even get it up..." He muttered, looking away from Archie now.

"Why do you think the fantasy is better?"

Shouldn't that have been obvious? This was ridiculous. He was almost ready to storm out of the session until he felt Belle's thigh against his. Gold sighed.

"I can't disappoint anyone in the fantasies..." He said quietly.

This seemed to please Archie and he wrote something down on his clipboard.

"Belle?" She stiffened. "Why do you think the fantasy worked better for you? How do you feel about it?"

"I feel like it's a big step." Belle said after a pause, her voice low and almost shy. "But I'm worried. If I can't climax from a fantasy, how will I in reality?"

Archie hummed, scribbling something else down and sitting back in his chair, scratching Pongo behind the ears lazily.

"It seems to me that you two are on opposite ends of the spectrum." Archie began, his tone holding the same gentleness it always did. "But you're making progress, and that's good. I think what will help the two of you in your...intimacy is that you both seem to have a similar reason why things don't work out for you."

Gold lifted a brow at him, and Belle tilted her head. "Is it the reason you have me last session?"

"Yes. You and Mr. Gold simply think too much. Let me elaborate..." He leaned forward, and Gold noticed a faint blush playing at his cheeks and ears. "Belle you said you tried to feel. That's the route of your problem. The two of you...try too hard. Think too much about what to fix that you don't focus on the feelings. If the two of you plan to be...intimate one day then you need to stop thinking and try simply feeling."

Belle nodded, and Gold tried not to think about the feeling of her thigh against him as Archie offered them pamphlets with various techniques and tricks to get more comfortable in the bedroom. By the time it was over Gold was certain he simply needed to disappear into his shop and never appear out in Storybrooke again. Moving to another zip code really didn't sound too bad.

"Lunch?"

Gold blinked, only vaguely aware that they had made their way back to the waiting room and she had scheduled her next appointment.

"Sorry?" He said, looking at her deftly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch." Belle said. "It's the least I can do for making you go through this with me."

The rational part of his brain told him he should turn it down. That he should be the one taking her to lunch. Or dinner. Or wherever she wanted to go, really. But he could only swallow and nod.

"Is Granny's okay?" She asked with a bright smile. "I'm a sucker for her hamburgers."

"Granny's sounds...fine."

"Great! Let's go."

And just like she had laced her arm through the one he wasn't using on his cane and they were walking out of the office and down the street to the diner.

Maybe he didn't want to move. No one in that other zipcode would know that she was walking down the street arm-in-arm with him on all people. And that filled him with something he hadn't felt in far too long.

Maybe he had a chance to make the fantasy a reality.


	4. Chapter 4

Sexual Therapy

By: RosexKnight

_After an awkward sexual therapy session Belle and Gold go to Granny's. Rabbits are talked about. Ideas are put into Belle's head._

Chapter Four

"Thank you again. For coming with me to the appointment. I know it wasn't exactly easy."

They were at Granny's now, sitting at a booth in the corner that Belle had gone right to, waiting for the waitress to take their orders.

"It's no matter." He said, waving his hand dismissively at her.

He was a bad liar, but Belle didn't push it. "Well still. I appreciated it. So, are you a hamburger kinda guy? Because I'm dying for a hamburger..."

Gold made a hum of acknowledgement, glancing over the menu, and Belle tried not to notice the way their feet pressed together under the table.

"Hey Belle! And..." Ruby faltered for a moment. "Mr. Gold."

"Don't look so surprised, dearie." Gold said, and Belle couldn't tell if he was being snarky or not. "It's a public diner."

For a moment Ruby only gaped at them, but then Belle cleared her throat, and that seemed to break her friend out of the daze.

"Your usual?" Ruby chirped. Belle nodded. "And you, Mr. Gold?"

"The same. I'm in a rare hamburger mood myself. With an ice tea."

Ruby nodded, jotting down their order and scurrying off to get their drinks, though not before flashing Belle a look that told her she had some explaining to do.

Belle groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"What is it?" Gold asked, serious concern in his voice.

"She's gonna think we're on a date or something." Not that Belle found she cared, but she hardly thought Gold would feel the same? Men like him didn't usually go for her little non-orgasming self.

"Ah." He only said, picking some imaginary lint off his jacket cuff. Belle got the feeling maybe she wasn't the only one who didn't care.

"You know how this town talks." She said quietly, more gently. "And the tales get taller down the line. Soon they'll be saying I have some sort of deal with you."

Gold chuckled at that. "Ah yes. Hamburgers for sexual therapy sessions. It'll make headlines."

A giggle escaped her at that, and a small silence fell over them. It was odd to think the man she had fantasizes about a week ago was having lunch with her. That it was Gold of all people. She certainly hadn't seen that one coming.

Ruby came back with their drinks, glancing between Belle and Gold to no doubt see what exactly their deal was, before going back to work.

"She is indeed curious isn't she?" Gold noted as Ruby glanced back at them again.

"She's probably just surprised." Belle said honestly.

"To see you with the old dragon?"

"To see me with anyone..." Her voice trailed off, and she cleared her throat. "Have you started Watership Down?"

For a moment Gold faltered, wanting to ask her what she meant, but he seemed to think better of it. "Yes. "I'm planning to return it tomorrow."

"Already?"

"It's...quite a good read."

Belle blinked at him, but then smiled, relaxing as she sipped her tea.

"Belle...can I ask you something? About today?"

Belle looked to him, not expecting any talk of it, especially from him.

He opened his mouth, but then shut it, and Belle could tell he seemed to think better if it. "Which is your favorite rabbit?"

She blinked, then smiled. "I always liked Dandelion..."

He chuckled. "Storyteller. Yes that seems appropriate."

"Here you are." Ruby said, depositing some admittedly delicious looking burgers before them before promising to be back if they needed anything and going to tend to Leroy, who'd just sat at the bar.

"Dandelion wasn't my favorite." Belle said, squirting some ketchup on her plate for her fries.

"Oh?" Gold asked, "Who then? Bigwig?"

"General Woundwort."

The food that was on its way to his mouth stilled, and Belle stifled a giggle.

"That's certainly one I've never heard before." He said after clearing his throat, playing his pause off quite skillfully. "You favor the crazed dictator over the noble officer or leader or smart one?"

"Well yes when you put it like that he doesn't seem the obvious choice." Belle said, giving him a mocking glare as she jutted a french fry at him. "But really Woundwort seemed the deepest. He was a good leader, trying to look out for his warren before he went crazy. There must have been a reason he was like that. I always wondered what it was."

"I suppose you wrote fanfic about it."

"Only the once!"

He chuckled at the blush she knew burned her cheeks, sipping his tea to keep from choking.

"Oh and I suppose you never did that? Made up stories with your favorite characters?" She accused.

"Well of course I did, dearie. When I was a boy. And I certainly never wrote them down."

"It was only the once..."

Belle went back to her burger, refusing to look at him for a moment. "I just prefer...layered characters."

This time she did look at him, but suddenly the gaze they shared was significant, and the words caught in both their throats before she was able to find them again.

"People are layered. Love is layered. A mystery to be uncovered. It's no fun if it's all latex in front of you."

Gold nodded. "No I suppose it isn't."

Archie's words echoed in her head then. How perhaps they could each help each other.

"You were curious before." She started after a length of silence, her voice struggling to be nonchalant, as if she wasn't about to tell him a secret. "My mother died. A while back. I haven't been able to...climax since. Archie thinks it has something to do with that."

It took Gold a moment to process the information he was just given. And just what it meant. He looked away, unable to look at her gorgeous eyes as he said it. He didn't want to see the disappointment.

"I got divorced." He managed. "She was never...satisfied with me. When I had my accident that left me with a cane she ran off and left me a single father with Neal."

"I'm sorry." Belle said, sounding genuinely sincere. Her foot ran against his in a way that told her she probably was.

"And I am for you." He added.

When she did look back, she was smiling, offering him her glass of tea in a silent toast. What, exactly, they were toasting, he had no idea. He decided secrets, and clinked their glasses together.

"So." She said, going back to her fries. "Which is your favorite bunny?"

The rest of the lunch passed in easy conversation about why Hazel made a better leader than Bigwig, symbolism in The Great Gatsby, and why exactly The Cat in the Hat belonged beside a car manual in the library.

"Look I don't question it alright?" She was saying. "For some reason people are just able to find things easier when I file them that way."

"I'm sure Mr. Dewey would disagree." And he couldn't fight the smile when it made her giggle.

When Ruby came by with the check, Belle and Gold both exchanged reasons why they should cover the other before they conceded and decided to both just cover themselves. But as the waitress disappeared to the register Gold realized he didn't want to leave. He didn't want this to be over. He wanted to keep talking about books and knick knacks and even awkward sexual stuff if it meant he had the attention of those blue eyes even just for a moment.

"Let me take you to dinner, Belle." He said, a twinge of desperation in his voice. "A proper dinner."

Belle blinked, her eyebrows raising. But then her features changed to a confident smirk. "Rafe Gold are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well yes when you put it like that it does seem ridiculous..." He mumbled.

"No! I didn't mean..." She paused as Ruby returned their checks, glaring at her friend.

Gold made a move to leave, but Belle grabbed his hand. His eyes darted to hers, and she smiled.

"If like that. Really."

She'd said yes. Oh god she'd said yes. Now what?

He gulped. "Tomorrow night? Tony's? At seven?"

"Sounds perfect. You'll pick me up?" He nodded, and she let go of his hand after giving it a squeeze. "I'll see you then."

He stood with a smile and a promise to see her tomorrow before he was exiting the restaurant. How could a limp be so attractive?

"Spill."

"Nice to see you too, Ruby. You know, the fries were a bit stale today."

Ruby had taken Gold's place from her from across the booth. "Don't give me that, Belle. You came here with Gold. I need that story."

"There's no story." Belle said with a shrug. "We were just...having lunch after a sexual therapy session."

"You and Gold?!"

"Archie told me to bring a partner."

"When did this happen?!"

"At the end of the session last week he-"

"No!" Ruby hissed. "When did you and Gold become bed buddies?"

"Ruby!" Belle protested, unable to keep the blush from covering her ears. "We're not yet."

"But you will be."

"I don't know. We're going to dinner tomorrow night."

"Oh my god."

"Look at least he's a better guy than-"

"No! Belle I mean this could be good for you."

This time, Belle was the one surprised. She tilted her head. "What on earth do you mean?"

"I mean maybe Gold can help you." Ruby said. "I mean don't get me wrong I'm not his biggest fan but you really need it."

"I dunno..." Belle sighed. "That...your present didn't help. Well I mean it did but it didn't get the job done."

"So maybe you need the real thing. And you told me you came close right?"

"Yeah but that was because of the fantasy..."

A silence passed between them, and Belle gulped when she saw the realization flash behind Ruby's eyes.

"Oh my god."

"I dunno why the cane just works for me."

"I don't need to know what about him works for you." Ruby said. "Just...so is it going to happen?"

"Maybe..."

The waitress sighed, standing to go back to work. "Well for the record I hope it does. For your sake. I want the details though. And tell him if he's not good to you he'll be getting hit with his own cane."

"Alright, alright." Belle said with a laugh, standing to leave.

"And we're going shopping tomorrow." Ruby said.

"Why?"

"You need a new dress."

"I have dresses."

"Not a dress to make Storybrooke's dragon sweat. No fighting it. See you tomorrow."

Belle rolled her eyes, waving goodbye to Ruby as she exited the diner and headed to the library. She felt much more confident about it all than she should. But Gold just seemed so...skittish. He was like a rabbit himself. Oh no. The last thing she needed right now were rabbit analogies.

Belle sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. If Archie was right, which he usually was, then Gold could be the key to helping herself, and she already had the inkling of the idea that perhaps she was the key to help him. They'd be helping each other. No harm in that. They both needed it.

How hard could it be to get this one man to sleep with her?


	5. Chapter 5

Sexual Therapy

By:RosexKnight

_Belle makes a deal. She and Gold go on a date. It' awkward. For everyone._

Chapter Five

The more Belle thought about it, the more it all made sense. She and Gold were like two sides of the same sexually defective coin. And if she was the only one that could get him up maybe he was the only one that could get her off. It was really only logical. They would be helping each other.

She just had no idea to go about this at all. Walking in and going "Have sex with me" seemed wrong, and bringing it up at dinner that night seemed inappropriate.

"Just kiss him." Ruby said as she put another dress on the pile in Belle's arms. A little black one that didn't look like it had a back. "Tonight when he takes you home you just grab him by that tie of his and kiss him."

Belle's cheeks reddened at the very thought. "Ruby!"

"What? He'll kiss you back . It'll work out fine."

Despite the confidence from her friend, Belle blushed at the very thought of it. But Ruby had a point. What else was she supposed to do?

"What you got a better idea? Ruby asked. "At least a kiss is natural What else could you do? Just walk in and tell him that she thought sex was a good idea for you?"

"No I can't do that." Belle groaned. "Wait. That gold one."

"Hm?"

Belle set her other dresses down and moved past Ruby to pull from the rack a gold dress. It was sleeveless, with a sweetheart neck that was all shiny, though fell away into a more matte skirt covered in tulle. The whole top looked like it was made of shimmery rose petals that fell away at her waist down the skirt.

"Too much?" Belle asked, unable to read Ruby's expression.

"Are you kidding? It's perfect! Gold will all but eat you alive with you in his color."

Belle rolled her eyes. "I'd still feel bad just jumping on him like that. I mean, I know he...WANTS it but it's been so long for both of us. And isn't it a little soon?"

"That's up to you." Ruby said, putting the other dresses back where she'd found them. "But I thought you were ready to jump in?"

"I am…" Belle mumbled. She was tired of this. Tired of not being able to finish. Tired of feeling broken. She wanted, needed, Gold for it. "I just don't want to scare him off."

"You are not going to scare Mr. Gold off. Besides, if you're going to talk with him about this you'd better do it soon." Ruby flipped her hand dismissively, making her way to the shoes. "I'm sure you two can come up with some kinda friends-with-benefits deal."

Belle blinked, and suddenly it was all clear. A deal. He liked deals. All she had to do was make a deal. She could do that. Right?

No, probably not.

But she found herself outside of the pawn shop anyway, the bag with her dress and new heels in hand, an odd sense of deja-vu running through her as she took a breath and stepped inside.

Gold's mind was more preoccupied than normal that day. He had a date that night. A date he'd willingly asked for and a date Miss French (Belle he needed to call her Belle) had willingly agreed to.

What the hell was he supposed to do now?

He could bring her flowers. People still did that right? But her father ran the flower shop. On top of being incredibly awkward, he wasn't sure if she would be tired of seeing flowers. Perhaps chocolate would be a better option.

He didn't realize he had barely made any headway on the watch he was tinkering with when he bell to the door chimed. He looked up and any venomous retort he had about being preoccupied that day died on his tongue as Belle walked in.

"Belle." Gold breathed. "I...I wasn't expecting to see you until tonight."

"Yes well I...I needed to talk to you."

She seemed nervous, unsure of herself on the other side of the counter. This was it then. She was calling it off. Telling him it was a mistake to accept. To kiss him. Asking him to forget the therapy session. Nervous he'd raise her rent because of all this.

"I have a deal to propose."

Gold blinked. That he did not expect. "A deal?"

"Yes. It's..." Belle faltered, her eyes darting around, looking at anything but him. "Do you remember what Doctor Hopper said? About us being able to...Help each other out with our...?"

Gold felt his jaw go slack. "Are you suggesting we...?"

He watched carefully as she swallowed and then look up to meet his gaze. There was no trepidation in her next word.

"Yes."

"You'll help me if I help you."

"Yes."

"Now?" He choked out.

Belle glanced around the shop but finally shook her head. "I...I think it should be spontaneous. We'll...see how the date goes?"

Gold's thoughts spiraled with countless visions of Belle surrounded by sheets and pillows moaning his name, crying out, writhing under him. Was the rest of her body as soft as her lips had been? Did she smell of the flowers she spent time around?

"Rafe?" The sound of his name snapped his thoughts back to reality. "Was I...was I too forward? Ruby said I should have just kissed you and made it happen but I thought, given our situation..."

"No, no you were...it's fine." Gold managed. "Seeing how the date goes seems...appropriate. Yes. That sounds perfect."

Every fiber of Belle's being seemed to relax, and Gold realized she must have been as nervous as he was.

"Good that's...good. So I'll see you tonight?"

"Yes." She gave him a smile and a nod before turning to leave "And Belle?"

"Hm?"

She turned back to him, her blue eyes practically sparkling. ;His mouth ran dry.

"Do you...?" Do you like flowers? Do you know how the town will talk after tonight? Do you think I'll be able to let you go after any of this? "Wh-what's your favorite kind of chocolate?"

Belle blinked, her smile softening. "Milk. Or white. I'm not too picky when it comes to sweets. Also if you're wondering I'm not tired of flowers."

A smile tugged at Gold's lips. Once again, she'd seen right through his attempt to chicken out. "Of course."

"I'll see you tonight, Rafe."

"Yes. You too, Belle."

She gave him another smile, and left with the little jingle of the bell above his door, leaving him hoping his interaction with Moe French would not be terribly awkward.

"I...may have gone a bit overboard."

Belle stood outside her apartment, Gold holding the door of his Cadillac open for her. He'd given her a bouquet of a dozen roses upon arrival and sitting in her seat was a box of very expensive-looking chocolate. She giggled, a blush waking her cheeks.

"It's fine." She said, placing a hand on his arm as she climbed into his third car, making a mental reminder to thank Ruby for the advice on the dress. His eyes were all but chasing after her every movement. "No one's gone overboard before."

Gold gave a lopsided smile, and seemed to look away sheepishly as he closed her door and limped around to the driver's seat. The butterflies in Belle's stomach hadn't settled since she'd started getting ready, and she was wondering if he was feeling it as well. Perhaps she should have taken Ruby's advice and initiated sex after the date, but somehow it felt good to have everything on the table and not looming over them like a dark cloud.

"You look...ah…" Gold stammered when he was settled into the car, glancing to her as he cranked it.

She only gave him a smile "Thank you. You too."

He was dressed in one of his usual dark suits, though it seems he'd chosen a brighter color for his shirt and tie, which Belle appreciated. Even so the hughes of the blue and navy shirt and tie were muted, but they suited him well.

"So...We're going to Tony's?" Belle said, trying to lighten conversation when she noticed he was gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"I hope that's alright." He said quickly. "If not we can go someplace else. Perhaps even to the city. It's a drive but-"

"Rafe." He blinked, glancing to her. Maybe he was feeling more butterflies than her. "Tony's is fine."

"Good." He breathed.

Yes. Definitely more butterflies than her.

"I haven't...done this in a while." He said by way of apology when they parked at the restaurant.

"Me neither." Belle admitted. "I think my last real date was at least a year and a half ago..."

Gold chuckled. "It's been a bit longer than that for me, dearie."

"Well then I won't blame you for being rusty." Belle paused, a blush appearing on their faces at the uneasy silence that passed between them. "We are still talking about dating right?"

"Of course." He said, nodding hastily. He seemed to inwardly groan at the accidental innuendos, closing his eyes for a moment to righten himself. "Perhaps we should go inside?"

"Sounds perfect."

He opened the car door for her as well as the door to the restaurant as they entered. Tony's was quaint. It was larger than Granny's, but it's dimmer lighting and smooth music made it seem much more intimate. Belle couldn't tell if the poor hostess was more surprised to see Gold out at a restaurant, or that he was out with someone. Either way, she stammered out the night's specials as she sat them at a booth near a window and assured their waiter would be with them in a moment.

"Well we've certainly attracted attention tonight." He muttered as he looked over the menu of drinks.

Belle worried her bottom lip between her teeth, noticing quite a few people throwing them sideways glances. She shrugged.

"Well it's a date. The town would have found out eventually. I'm surprised more of them didn't see us at Granny's the other morning."

"Best tear the band-aid off quickly." He agreed. "What would you like to drink?"

Belle blinked, looking up at him, suddenly feeling out of place accross from the classiest man in Storybrooke. She could only hope their taste in drinks were similar. "I quite like Chardonnay."

"A white wine girl?"

"Occasionally."

As promised, the waiter appeared, glancing between Belle and Gold for a moment before he was given a glare and tightened himself. Gold put in their order of Chardonnay and breadsticks to start with. The waiter nodded hastily and rushed off to fetch what was asked.

"I think you have the poor boy a heart attack with that glare." Belle said with a giggle.

"He shouldn't have been eyeing my date." Gold muttered nonchalantly, looking over the menu.

"I don't know if he was eyeing me. But you might have to get used to that. We've established that we're getting plenty of looks." He hummed, and Belle smiled.

For a moment she paused, then slipped her feet between his under the table. He went rigid instantly, and looked up at her. She only grinned.

"We're ripping the band-aid off remember?"

"O-of course."

The waiter returned shortly after with some bread and dressing for dipping. Belle smiled, piling a couple of sticks onto her plate as Gold poured the wine. The waiter took their orders of Risotto and Braciole and once again disappeared.

"So what other books do you like to read besides the ones consisting of talking bunnies?" Gold asked, trying to keep the conversation light as they sipped their wine.

Belle hummed as she thought, dipping her breadstick into the zesty dressing. "Well I'm quite fond of fairy tales."

"Fairy tales." He deadpanned. "Honestly I should have known that one."

Belle rolled her eyes, taking a bite of her bread. "Come on. Far-off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise..."

He hummed, trying not to be acutely aware of how her feet shifted against his. She frowned.

"Fine then. What's your favorite book?"

Gold thought for a moment. "The Secret Garden."

Belle blinked. "Really?"

"Something wrong?"

"I suppose I saw it as...different. Classics yes but more Scarlet Letter or Great Gatsby."

Gold's lips quirked at her as their waiter returned, placing their plates in front of them before excusing himself.

Belle took another breadstick off the plate, and Gold tried not to stare. "There are many reasons a book can be their favorite besides the content. Perhaps their experience with the book, or the particular copy they got…"

His voice trailed off, and Belle saw his Adam's Apple bob with a swallow. "What?" She asked.

Gold shook his head, his eyes quickly darting away from him to the beef on his plate. Belle tilted her head at him, but then her eyes fell to the half-eaten bread she'd had her lips around that perhaps lingered there to long and understood.

And somehow he couldn't help laughing at her mortified "Oh god!"

They wouldn't escape this tonight she could tell. Everything had to be an innuendo didn't it?

"We have a deal in place dearie there's no need to tempt me by using bread." He teased lightly as he took his first bite.

Belle's cheeks reddened. "Y-you were the one who brought up being rusty in the car!"

He only gave her an innocent smile, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"No more innuendos?"

"Deal."

It was not a deal easily kept. Gold's mind was far from in the right place in the date and he truly hoped it was the wine making his mind wander to how Belle french would look like with something other than a breadstick in her mouth or if the wine tasted better from her lips. At least it was good to know that even with meaningful conversations about antiques and cleaning and books.

"Do you ever mend old books?" Belle asked as the waiter brought them ice cream and brownies for dessert.

"Sometimes. I have a rather impressive collection of first editions in the shop." He said. "Watches and clocks are my specialty, but I have more than enough ability to shine up jewelry as well."

"I should come by sometime and look through your collection. Your shop had some amazing things today."

"Thank you. I'm quite proud of the shop." He'd built that shop from the ground up. It was the only thing that was really and truly his. The thing he had built everything up on.

She smiled, taking a bite of her brownie. Her eyes sparkled at him, and suddenly he realized Belle meant every word. Had probably genuinely enjoyed her time with him. Now he was hoping this date had gone well for a completely different reason, that had nothing to do with the tightness of his pants. Though, the ache in his chest really didn't feel like it would go away anytime soon.

"I really enjoyed tonight." Belle said as Gold opened the car door for her. He'd driven her back to the library, the promise of a visit and first editions that morning.

"Good." Gold said, sounding suddenly very relieved. "Good thing."

Belle smiled, glancing back to the stairs that led to the library's loft, her flowers and chocolate in hand. She worried her bottom lip with her teeth. "Would you…" She paused, and Gold's mouth suddenly felt dry. "Would you like to come in for, uh...coffee?"

Coffee.

Coffee after a date.

She'd broken one deal but was fulfilling another.

"Y-yes." He choked out. "Yes coffee sounds perfect."


	6. Chapter 6

Sexual Therapy

By: RosexKnight

_Awkward coffee. Like, that's not a euphemism they have literal coffee and it is awkward._

Chapter Six

Neither of them were quite sure when it happened. Perhaps it was when they first stepped into her apartment, standing in the threshold for a moment shifting from one foot to another. Perhaps it was when Belle gave him a nervous smile and stepped into the kitchen to actually put the coffeemaker on. Either way, one thing was blatantly apparent.

They both chickened out.

"Lots of books." Gold noted as he leaned on his cane, gazing around the apartment. Books occupied many of its flat surfaces, and if Gold had to guess there was at least one pile in every room.

"Oh. Yeah." Belle said, as if she hadn't expected him to speak. She was under the sink now, retrieving a vase for her roses as the coffee maker brewed. "I know it's silly because I work in a library but I love my books."

"Any fairy tales?"

"They're all up in my room." She said, setting the roses on a nearby table. "Do you, um, want to sit?"

No. He wanted to bolt. "Sure."

He took a seat at her small kitchen table at the mouth of her hallway of a kitchen. The pantry seemed to be in the back, open and inviting with a myriad of bowls and cooking supplies and even cookbooks. The living room was just beyond him, looking cozy with a reading nook and loveseat. Somehow it suited her perfectly.

"Cream and sugar?"

Gold blinked, looking from meticulously mapping out her house to her. He nodded deftly. "Sure."

She swallowed, nodding curtly and moving to add cream and sugar to both their cups. Her movements were slow and stiff, not at all like the easy movements she had before at the restaurant. Whatever connection they'd made seemed to have been broken, and Gold suddenly hated himself for it. He opened his mouth to tell her it was okay. That he'd go. That the date was still fine. Perhaps beg for another chance. But she was putting the coffee in front of him, and the words died in his throat as he sipped with her.

The coffee was too sweet. But her hands were trembling so he didn't mention it.

"Belle..."

"See the sunflower wallpaper?"

Gold blinked, but turned his attention to the runner along the ceiling sporting a gaudy sunflower design. "Yes."

"I hate it. But the old librarian, Mrs. Shoeman, she loved sunflowers for some reason. They're the only flowers I can't stand. But I can't bring myself to take it down."

"She bought it at my shop." Gold said. "The wallpaper I mean."

"You sell wallpaper at your shop?"

"Sometimes."

"Ah."

They sipped their coffee for a moment, and Gold's eyes fell to her chair. "These are from my shop too."

She seemed relieved for some reason. "Oh?"

"They're Chippendales. Antique chairs from the 1800's. Mahogany. They came in a set but we're discounted because one of them had a broken leg."

"That ones in my study." Belle said, "it's being propped up by some thick encyclopedias I'll probably never read."

"They're good chairs. Original American antiques."

"Did you have to put a lot of work into restoring them?"

"Not really."

"I see."

Another gap. More silence. More awkward sipping on the coffee that was too sweet as they looked at anything but each other. Finally, after the silence seemed to speech for hours, Gold's glass was empty.

"I'll go." He decided, the words coming out soft. Belle wasn't ready, and he was too much of a coward to bring the topic up at all.

Hurt flickered I'm Belle's eyes for a moment, and it looked like she would protest. But then she nodded. "I had a good time tonight. Really. Maybe we could...do it again sometime?"

Gold didn't fight the smile that came as he nodded. "I would like that."

"Good!" Belle said, sounding relieved as she stood to walk with him to the door. "Good thing."

He cleared his throat, glancing between her and the exit. "I suppose I'll call you?"

"Next week you have to return the book." She reminded him, suddenly more relaxed as she smiled up at him.

"Ah yes. Of course. I'll just...see you then?"

Belle nodded, closing the distance between them in a simple step. Gold swallowed, his hand on the doorknob though he had no intention of moving it. Not when Belle was looking up at him like that. It was he, however, that closed the distance between them, their lips meeting in a single glorious touch that left heat rising in both of them. If he were anyone else he'd be pulling her closer, taking what he wanted, giving her what they both needed. But he was a coward, and Belle wasn't ready.

Even so, color was high in her cheeks when she pulled away, and it took every ounce of control he had not pull her back to him and relieve the growing tightness in his pants. How had this woman stirred him this way when no one else had?

"Goodnight, Rafe." She said, looking away almost shyly, and he pretended not to hear the hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Goodnight, Belle."

The door shut, and Gold was barely to his car before Belle was kicking it as hard as she could. What the hell was that?! She had no idea. She'd frozen up. Chickened out. And now she was left with nothing else but to go to her room and hope tonight's fantasy might be enough to make her climax and she could forget she'd ever frozen up after inviting the most handsome and interesting man she knew in for coffee after the best date she'd had in years.

She seriously doubted it would.

"One more time?" Ruby asked as she handed Belle another book.

She was on a ladder, because all she could think to do after last night's fiasco was how the higher shelves of the library needed dusting and re-organizing. At the very least the activity was soothing, even if the numbers and letters all blended together in one big lump of why the hell had she brought up the stupid wallpaper?!

"I invited him in for coffee…" Belle started, keeping her tone level as she shelved the book Ruby handed her. "Made it, and we proceeded to talk about the sunflower wallpaper and antique chairs in my flat."

"Okay…" Ruby handed her another book. "But wasn't the plan to sleep with him? All sexy-like?"

"Yes. Yes it was."

"So what's so sexy about wallpaper and chairs?"

"Nothing!" Belle barked, snapping the book onto the shelf. "There is NOTHING sexy about sunflower wallpaper or antique chairs!"

"Well..." Ruby inclined "I mean if you're getting screwed against them..."

Belle groaned, burying her face in her hands. "I screwed up."

"You didn't screw up it just didn't happened."

"Because I chickened out. I mean I want this Rubes. I'm tired of being...but then all I could think about disappointing him..."

"You're not supposed to think." Ruby said. "Isn't that what Hopper says."

Belle nodded miserably. "It's different. Thinking of him gets me close but-"

"Oh my god. I figured it out." Belle looked down at the other woman, arching a brow as a grin formed on her friend's red lips "You like him!"

"I do-"

Belle's words were cut off my the sound of the door opening, and the familiar shuffle of a cane and feet were heard.

"Belle?" He called, confusion in his voice and oh that should not be making her stomach flutter.

"In the back, Rafe." She answered before she thought better, earning a snigger from Ruby, who was obviously amused that she was on a first-name basis so easily.

She jutted out her hand to demand the last book from Ruby. Rafe appeared a moment later.

"Sorry." She said with a sheepish smile, gesturing to the shelf.

He nodded, and Ruby cleared her throat. "So I uh...I gotta go Bells. Granny will kill me if I'm late for my shift. Have a good…" She glanced between her and Rafe, making a popping noise with her lips. "I'll see you around."

"Wai- Ruby!" Belle called, but the other woman was out the door with a scowl at her back. Belle sighed, turning back to her shelf to hide the warmth in her cheeks.

Gold chuckled. "She's not very subtle is she?"

"I'm afraid not. Sorry…" She lifted a book from the bundle in her arms to put back on the shelf. "She means well."

"I see." He paused, trying and failing to gather his thoughts. Hadn't he come here to talk? Well, no he'd come here to return a book but he wanted to talk. "Last night...I should- What ARE you doing?"

"Last night I decided they needed dusting." She confessed, her voice soft.

"Ah." He said simply, shifting his weight from his cane to his good foot. They'd been in the same boat then. Somehow, that eased the emptiness in the pit of his stomach.

"Just give me a moment." She said, eyes never leaving the bindings of the books. How did someone tell the person you made a deal for sex with that you chickened out. Instead she leaned over, reaching to place a book. She needed to calm down. Needed to get him out of here as quickly as possible so she could gather her thoughts and regroup another day. "And I can return your-"

The ladder leaned with her, and the next thing she knew she was free-falling with nothing beneath her. She yelped as the books and ladder and something else thumped to the floor, bracing herself for a fall that never came. Instead, she found herself in Gold's arms, his face contorted with worry and pain and something else entirely that made Belle's breath hitch. He was close. Too close. He'd caught her.

"Your leg!" She squeaked, scampering to her feet as her arms fluttered about him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his hands never leaving her waist, though his voice was rasped with pain. "You could have broken your neck, dearie."

"I'm fine! But you caught me your leg-"

This was it, he realized as her eyes moved accross his face to study it, drenched in concern as her hands finally settled on his arms. This was the threshold once again. And he'd be damned if he was going to chicken out a second time. "Belle."

"You need to sit down." She continued, trying to pull away from him so she could get a chair. He only tugged her back, pulling her flush against his body.

His leg might have been screaming in pain, but the other emotion in his eyes seemed to be louder. Heat pooled in her cheeks. This, she realized, was it. Here after he'd caught her from falling. Saved her from some sort of bodily harm. This was happening, and she didn't want to fight it.

"You wanted it to be spontaneous, right?" He breathed.

She only had time to nod before his lips were on hers.


	7. Chapter 7

Sexual Therapy

By: RosexKnight

_The deal is fulfilled._

Chapter Six

The kiss was everything the last kiss was and everything it wasn't. The noise of surprise Belle made was delicious, and only drove Rafe Gold on. He held her tighter, his hands gripping her hips as hers tangled in his hair. Belle shivered, her lips yielding to his, showing him the ways she liked to be kissed, and learning the ways he did. His tongue glided over her lips, and his noise of desperation only grew when she allowed him entry. Their lips danced and their mewels intertwined. They clung to each other, desperate for the contact. Belle was only aware that he was pushing her back when her back hit the bookshelf. Hard.

"You knocked some books off." She said with a breathless smile as she heard the books fall to their feet from the force she hit the shelf.

"I'll put them back later." Gold practically growled in response, his lips moving from hers to pepper her neck with open-mouth kisses.

Belle gasped, a shiver running down her spine. She leaned forward, pulling him flush against her. She only had a moment to feel his hardness against her leg before he was pulling away from her, stumbling back with a yelp. A surge of pain ran up his leg as he caught himself on the cart of books when it buckled.

"I'm sorry!" Belle chirped, trying to pull away from him.

He kept his grip on her, refusing to let any more space between them despite their awkward angle. "I'm fine, love."

Belle paused, helping him back up to his feet. She glanced to the doors. "We should go upstairs."

Warmth swam through Gold as he looked to her. She was smiling at him, and he was powerless to do anything more than let her lead him by the hand up to her flat.

"The library…" He said, his voice trailing off.

Belle only shook her head "Ruby flipped the sign closed on her way out."

Gold made a mental note to give Ruby and her grandmother a discount on rent next month. And maybe start showing appreciation for their lasagna. "Not very subtle is she?"

"No, not at all."

Belle was patient as she led him up the stairs to her flat, never rushing, holding tight to his hand as she kept an even pace up the stairs. He faltered once, the result of nerves and uneven wood under his already aching ankle. But Belle only looked to him with concern, not a trace of pity in her eye as she smiled and finished their climb.

If he didn't feel anything for her before, now he loved her for that alone. But there were many other reasons to love Belle French, he realized, something quivering in his chest that had nothing to do with the tightness of his pants.

"I'm sorry for last night..." She spoke as she led them into her place, the entrance not being one that led to her dining room but to a rather cozy living room instead. "I don't know what I was thinking. Wallpaper and chairs..."

Oh but he'd never been happier to see that wallpaper and those chairs in his life. He chuckled. "I think we were both rather nervous, sweetheart."

"I overthought it. I think...well that's supposedly my problem. The reason I can't...finish."

"Mine too...Well, before you I suppose..."

Belle smiled gently, tugging him further into the apartment, towards a door he realized must lead to her bedroom. "Want to start fresh? Pretend this was how it went? I could make coffee..."

"No coffee." He grinned, and she was in his arms again before she'd taken three steps into her bedroom. He didn't have to look at it to know it fit her perfectly. He didn't have to look at anything. He only needed the feeling of her lips on his.

Belle tugged on his jacket. "Bed." She said, taking a step away from him.

Rafe watched as she stepped backwards, sitting on the end of her bed. She looked up at him, nibbling her lip almost shyly. She was nervous, and with a start he realized he was too. He must have hesitated as he shucked off his jacket, because when he looked back she was frowning.

"We can wait..." She blurted. "I...I know we made a deal but it's only been one date. If you're not ready..."

"Belle." He stepped forward, reaching out to brush his fingers across her cheek. "Are YOU ready?"

She faltered, he saw it in her eyes, a lol so familiar it made his chest sting. The look that he saw every morning in the mirror. The eyes that were tired of being afraid. Tired of being damaged. Belle soon swallowed though, a hard resolve forming in those blue pools before she grabbed his tie and pulled him to her. He went willingly, leaning over her on the bed, bringing his bad leg up to rest beside her as he pulled her close and met her once more in a kiss.

The kiss was slower, tender, chaste, much like their first kiss had been. Hands moved leisurely, Belle's moving to his tie to tug it off and toss it aside before her hands moved to his buttons. His own roamed over her, memorizing her arms and shoulders and neck before slipping under her blouse to tug it off. He needed to go slow, he reminded himself, had to chant it like a mantra when he found Belle's creamy skin on display beneath him, clad in only her pencil skirt and bra.

"I'm sorry." She said immediately, and he looked to her, searching her for the trepidation that wasn't there. "I wasn't accounting for...my underwear is pretty plain."

Rafe relaxed, chuckling with relief as he shook her head. "That doesn't matter, sweetheart. I don't care."

"But...Next time..."

Oh God there was going to be a next time? The simple prospect of that made his being tremble and he had barely touched her. He took a few deep breaths, burying his face in the crook of her neck, taking her in. His body ached for her in ways he hadn't thought possible in years and he hadn't touched her! He was lost.

"Shhh..." He cooed, leaning over to give her a kiss before moving his lips to her ear, unzipping her skirt. "Hush, love. Don't think. Just feel me, Belle. Let me show you how much I want you..."

"But Rafe I might not..." Belle said, her voice having a shy quiver, and he vowed to give whoever had given her these insecurities a good beating with his cane.

Once again, he shook his head, this time his lips on her neck. "I don't care. I want you, Belle. This is enough. Now relax..."

He paused before going further, looking to her for permission. And Belle realized he was giving her yet another chance to back out. Yet another chance to say she wasn't ready. Because he was making this about her, and she wasn't prepared at all for the way that made her heart stutter in her chest. She took a breath, willing herself to relax, and gave him a nod.

With a crooked smile Rafe turned his attention to her. Sandpaper hands ran across her thighs, and Belle shivered as he removed her skirt. She nibbled her bottom lip, suddenly feeling more vulnerable than ever even though she wasn't completely naked. She watch Rafe take her in, looking at her like he'd been dying of thirst and she was an oasis. Fire burned across her skin wherever his gaze fell, and it suddenly wasn't so hard not to cover herself.

"Well say something..." She squeaked when he remained silent, probably not even breathing.

"Beautiful." He rasped, voice husky as his hands caressed her waist and he bent to run open-mouth kisses along her collarbone. "You're perfect, Belle."

A shudder ran through her as her hands went to him, clumsily unbuttoning his shirt and shoving it off his shoulders until he reluctantly took it off. But as it fell away he was back on her, hands running along her skin as his lips memorized her, and not giving her the slightest chance to look at him.

"Let me see you too." She whispered against his ear, hands running down his bare back.

Gold only shook his head. If she saw him she'd want to stop. And he wasn't sure if that was possible. The very thought of her disapproving eyes made his arousal wane. He distracted her, running his lips over the swell of her breast, cupping one through her bra.

"This is about you." He said against her skin, his free hand reaching around to the clasp of her bra.

"But what about..."

"Shhh, love. There will be time for that."

She nodded, feeling a fluttering in her chest that swam all the way through her body to the tips of her fingers and toes. She felt him fumble with the clasp, but it popped open just before she meant to offer help. It fell to the floor as he let out a groan, and suddenly his hands were replaced by lips, coaxing a moan from Belle as she arched into him, hands clutching his back. Rafe groaned, doubling his efforts, tongue and teeth grazing over every inch of her breasts until he was teasing her nipples so much that she was squirming under him.

He couldn't help but indulge himself, tasting her sweet skin, sucking to make her make that sweet noise again. His hands were everywhere his lips were not, and she was suddenly all-encompassing. He was so caught up in pleasing her, hearing her sweet moans, that he didn't notice that she'd unzipped his pants until her hand was on his bulge. Rafe's head immediately swam, and let out a groan like a dying animal.

"Sorry!" Belle chirped, quickly jerking her hand from him. "I...Are you okay?"

Rafe chuckled. "I'm fine." He rasped. Truth be told he ached. Ached for her in ways he hadn't ached for anyone in years, if ever. "It's been a while...A long while. And, well, I'm not used to being able to...Get this far."

Belle took her bottom lip between her perfect teeth again, but then she was smiling up at him. "So, I'm the only one you can…?"

"Yes." He said, leaning down to run his lips over her skin all over again. "I was beginning to think it was hopeless." He said, hands traveling down to hook his hands around her panties and slide them off. "And then you were in the waiting room reading the damn book about bunnies and it just happened."

Belle giggled as her panties fell to the floor, and he was once again looking at her in complete awe. "No more staring." She said, leaning up to tug at his pants. "Now you."

She watched as he hesitated, but then his pants and underwear joined the clothes, and suddenly she was the one staring. He was lean, with muscles teasing under his skin. But then her eyes fell to his member, standing at attention and already leaking. The sight of him, above her, hard and wanting, stirred something in her, something that she hadn't felt in a while.

"No staring." He said playfully, and she blinked.

"Did it hurt when I touched it?" She asked, looking back up at him.

He leaned back down, giving her a long kiss. "No, sweetheart. I was just surprised."

Belle nodded, opening her mouth to say something, but suddenly he was kissing her again, and the words simply came out as a whimper in the back of her throat. His hands traveled over her, massaging her muscles as they trailed lower. She wound her arms around him, carding through the hair on the back of his neck. She was distracted, so distracted, but the movements of their lips and tongues and the taste of him that when she felt him cupping her she gasped, nearly leaping off the bed.

Gold chuckled. "Now who's surprised?"

"Don't tease!" Belle said, a delicious blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Me? Never." he chimed, running his fingers along her folds. The feeling of that alone was enough to almost make him embarrass himself.

She was warm and wet and oh-so-ready and his member was hard against her belly, so hard it was almost painful. Belle moaned as he slipped a finger inside of her, writhing under him and god how was he supposed to last? How were either of them? When he curled his fingers she moaned louder, and he couldn't resist kissing the sound from her lips.

"Do that again." She whispered to him, and he was all too happy to obey, curling his fingers again, coaxing her to make more noises.

Belle's body was burning, the pleasant warmth spreading until a familiar tension was growing in her belly. He hit that spot again and she squirmed, wanting more, needed more. But his hardness against her belly brought her back to herself, and her fingers stroked the back of his neck, encouraging him on.

"Rafe…" She whispered, and she could have swore heard him growl "again" against her pulse point. "Rafe...What about you?"

He answered with his own "What about me?" before making her cry out again with those clever fingers of his and she was suddenly arching against him, "Do you want more, Belle?"

"Yes." She choked, and suddenly his fingers were gone.

Looking to him, she found his eyes on her as he lined their bodies up. They were both trembling, somewhere on the edge of nervous and anticipation. Belle nodded when she felt his warmth against her, and suddenly he was inside of her, entering her in one long stroke, wrapping his arms around her, clinging to her like she was the most precious thing in the world. Some treasure worth protecting. But so softly that he could break her. And Belle was lost, moaning, feeling fuller than she had in her life.

"Don't move." He pleaded suddenly, aching body trembling in needing relief.

He shifted, putting weight on his ankle, trying to calm himself down with the pain. But Belle was all around him. Hands stroking his back, warm walls making his head swim. Perfection. She was sheer perfection.

"Are you…?"

"I'm fine." He promised. "But I'll be of little use to you if I can't get myself under control. You feel so good, love."

"You too." She sighed, the coil in her belly only tightening at his words, threatening to give her that sweet relief she so needed. She needed more. "Rafe...I need you to move."

Above her, he groaned, but he soon obeyed, pulling out of her so slow she was in agony until he thrust back home hard and quick, making her gasp and squirm anew. His pace was slow, enough to build her up, stoking the fire in her chest until he was suddenly moving faster. She clung to him, hands finding his hair and neck and arms and anything she could hold. She trembled and whimpered and moaned and even cried out when he lifted her hips to hit her most sensitive spot. Yet every time she felt close it slipped away. Stayed just out of reach. No matter what she couldn't-

"Belle…" His sweet voice and the hand on her cheek snapped her out of her thoughts. "Look at me love. I need you to look at me."

Belle obeyed, locking their gazes. The sight of him, a thin sheen of sweat along his body, hair completely rumpled, and yet his eyes so full of sweet agony stirred something in her. For her, he had said. All for her. This look of raw emotion was all for her.

Something broke inside of her, and suddenly sweet relief washed over her. She screamed as her walls clenched around him, only vaguely aware of his own cry of satisfaction as she felt his warmth inside of her. He layed over her, panting, giving her a moment as aftershocks raked across her body. It was moments later, when she found herself spooned against his back, sweet kisses being pressed to her hair, that she came to her senses.

"If that was faking it, you're very convincing." Rafe whispered to her, a teasing sing-song tone about him, and he only chuckled when she reached back to swat at him. "Are you alright?"

Belle blinked, panting for a moment, not quite sure she believed what had happened. "I did it…"

"You did." He sounded more relieved than her. "You're perfect, Belle."

"Thank you." She said, not entirely sure what she was thanking him for. "I should get back to the library eventually."

A silence passed between them, and Rafe stroked her hair softly, tenderly, the action holding far too much meaning for two people who had just fufilled a deal for sex.

"Indulge me for a few more minutes, sweetheart." He said, tightening his arms around her, curling around her like a dragon protecting his hoard.

It made her feel safe. Whole. And so, she nodded, refusing to think about what happened next when they inevitably had to put their clothes back on and pretend that nothing had changed.

"Deal."


	8. Chapter 8

Sexual Therapy

By: RosexKnight

_Belle and Gold deal with the aftermath of the deal being done. Or, maybe they don't._

Chapter Eight

"So."

"So."

Gold shifted from one foot to the other as he tried to remember how exactly to breathe. It had been three days since he and Belle had their…encounter in the library that day. And a few others after that same day. Lickily no one had questioned why the library or the pawn shop was closed. The town seemed to simple accept that fact. However, it had also been three days since they'd spoken, and suddenly meeting outside of Archie's for their follow-up session seemed…not right.

"After you." Rafe finally said as he opened the door for Belle, allowing her to step into the waiting room. The waiting room where they had first met.

The silence between them was foreign and cold, and Rafe was about to be driven crazy with the need to say something, anything. He was about to point out the wallpaper when Belle finally blurted something out.

"Hamburgers!" Rafe raised a brow at her. "H-hamburgers. We're getting hamburgers after…right?"

He couldn't help but smile at the way she looked up at him so helplessly. He smiled, reaching out to give a soft caress to her cheek, indulging himself. Hamburgers meant he didn't have to say goodbye yet. Meant he could maybe ask her to another date if he got the balls up to. Hamburgers meant not all hope was lost for an actual...something between them.

"Yes sweetheart. Of course we are. It was part of the deal after all."

He liked to think he imagined the way she winced and suddenly faltered. He could have kicked himself for bringing up the deal. The deal SHE made. But there was more than just that between them now. Or he liked to think there was.

"Good." She finally said. "Good thing. I'm glad."

Belle took his hand in hers and squeezed it, and Rafe relaxed when she didn't immediately let go of it when they both took their seats in the waiting room. He'd pretend it was alright for one more day. Then, maybe, he'd actually be a man and ask her out properly for a second date.

"So, the two of you had intercourse?"

"Yes."

"And things were…successful?"

"Yes."

The smile that quirked at Belle's lips almost made the nonchalant way Archie asked such personal questions worth it. That was, until the doctor turned his attention away from Belle and on him.

"And you as well, Mr. Gold?"

"Y-yes." He stammered out. "Yes things went well."

"Very well." Belle added, making him smile.

Archie nodded, jotting a few things down. "Well I'm pleased to hear it." He finally said, "I had a feeling the two of you would help each other. Now, sometimes the success of any sexual encounter can be attributed to your partner, but I believe this is a good first step for both of you."

"Really?" Belle asked, quirking a brow.

"The two of you were able to overcome your anxieties right?" Archie said gently. "Now it's simply a matter of taking steps to identify what those anxieties are, exactly, and allow yourself to do the same with other partners should you seek them."

The thought of Belle with anyone else made Rafe stiffen. He was not a man he liked to share things he liked, and he very much liked Belle. Beside him, she only nodded, remaining completely at-ease. He had to remind himself for the hundredth time that this was a deal. That it had been her that came to him for help overcoming whatever it was that was holding her back, not because she had any sort of feelings for him.

"But it might be too early for that." Archie said. "Only you can know what's best for you in terms of when to move forward, but I do think this is a good first step. I suggest trying some solo sessions. It could be that you simply need a partner, and that's perfectly normal. I can talk to you both next week together or separately depending on what the two of you decide. Just remember to communicate with each other and with me if you need to. Communication is vital with any relationship be it physical or emotional."

Rafe only nodded, his expression carefully neutral. If he were a better man, he'd take the advice to heart, sit Belle down, and tell her in excruciating detail all the things he wanted to do and have with her. But the mere thought of that made his stomach churn. He was being a fool, really.

"Thank you, Archie." Belle said with a smile. "We appreciate it."

"Have a good week." Archie said with his signature bright smile. Rafe shook his hand as he always did and just like that, it was over.

Belle rose, waiting for him to do the same. He held the door open for her, and Archie gave him an encouraging smile as they left. As they made their way to Granny's for the promised hamburgers, his stomach dropped. The deal was done, and, for once, he hated that fact. This deal wasn't supposed to have any downsides. He had an amazing day and night and day again with a beautiful woman who he found he liked the company of very much. He found he wasn't completely incompetent in bed the way he was afraid of. And Belle was able to finish again and again, leaving him no doubt that it had been very good for her as well.

Still. He hated it.

"So…"

"So."

Belle shifted on her side of the booth, not even looking at him. Finally, she cleared her throat. "Thank you for…"

"You're welcome." He replied, not sure what exactly it was for. Not that he cared to begin with.

"How did you like the book?"

"It was good." Rafe said, glancing away from the table at the counter where Ruby was chatting with Dr. Whale. "I forgot how much violence there was."

"It certainly doesn't pull any punches." Belle agreed."Are you interested in anything else?"

"I don't have a preference when it comes to reading material." Rafe admitted sheepily. "Perhaps you can simply recommend more to me?"

She nodded, humming to herself before another long silence strecthed around them. Something between them had shifted. It was as if they were back at her house, sipping coffee and talking about chairs and wallpaper and not doing what either of them needed to be doing at all.

He needed to fix things. Needed to ask her out. Needed to do this properly before it got any worse and the whole damn thing imploded on itself. "Belle-"

"Sorry for the wait." Ruby appeared with two ice teas and menu's. "Your usual?"

Belle nodded gratefully. "Yes please." She said.

Ruby gave her a grin as she pretended to write their orders. She gave a glance to Rafe that made his cheeks go red. "Were you okay the other day, Belle? The library was closed...:"

Belle's cheeks peppered with a pink hue. "I was feeling a bit under the weather, so I stayed in bed all day."

"Yeah I bet you did."

"Ruby!" Belle swatted at her, but the other woman was already fleeing into the kitchen with her laughter still ringing in their ears.

"Sorry." She said. "Ruby's...well you know. She means well."

"I'm sure she does." Rafe said, a small smile tugging at his cheeks. Normally he'd have been livid at the exchange, but Belle's cheeks looked quite good in pink.

"What were you going to say?"

Rafe turned to her, swallowing the dryness in his throat. He opened his mouth to give her an answer, any answer, but then her tea glass was at her lips, the lipstick she worse leaving a stain on the rim. Somehow, between her blush and lipstick he'd lost his nerve.

"Nothing, dearie." He said. "Don't worry about it."

Rafe's hands were on her hips, pulling her forward to the edge of the desk. She gasped as he leaned over her, running open-mouth kisses over her neck as-

No, no that wasn't right. He wouldn't be able to do that angle with his leg.

Rafe's hands were on her hips, pulling her forward to the edge of the desk. The look he gave her was absolutely predatory as he took a seat right there between her legs, kissing the inside of her thighs before-

No, no he wouldn't get right into it like that. Besides, they didn't even have their clothes off yet.

Rafe's hands were on her hips, pulling her forward to the edge of the desk. Her hands moved to his tie immediately, pulling him to her in a searing kiss as she pushed his jacket off. He probably wore Armani. Or had a custom tailor. It's silky under her fingertips and - No it's wool. Warm and heavy. Did Armani do wool?

Belle groaned, flopping back onto her pillows and tossing the unused toy in her bedside drawer. Ruby had been thrilled when she heard it had almost done its job for her, but now... What the fuck did it matter what his suit was like? It was going to be on the floor anyway. Unless he didn't want it on the floor. Then it's be folded over a chair.

This wasn't working.

Her hand moved to her phone before she could stop herself, and she tried not to sound too relieved when he actually picked up despite it being two in the morning. She'd been at this for hours now and hadn't even been able to get herself started.

"Belle?"

"I need a partner." She blurted. "I need to stop thinking."

A pause on the other end, and then a very nervous. "Wh-What?"

"Come over."

"Alright." Another pause. "We should talk about things."

"Yeah." Belle agreed. "Communication."

"Yeah. I'm on my way."

"Okay."

When he arrived, though, her lips were on his in an instant, her mind swimming with the sweet sensation of him. Apart from whispered sweet nothings, they didn't talk at all.


End file.
